The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Griselinia plant botanically known as Griselinia littoralis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Green Hedgemaster’.
The new cultivar is a naturally occurring branch mutation of Griselinia littoralis ‘Variegate’ (not patented). ‘Green Hedgemaster’ was discovered by the inventor in an outdoor field in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand in 2002.
Asexual reproduction by tip cuttings of the new cultivar Green Hedgemaster was first performed in 2004 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.